Ali's Yellow Top
Alison's Yellow Blouse is the top that Alison was wearing the night she went missing. It has become an iconic symbol of that night and of Alison in general, appearing in several flashbacks throughout the series. Owners * Alison DiLaurentis * CeCe Drake * Bethany Young * Mona Vanderwaal The Blouse In "Turn of the Shoe," Jessica reveals that the yellow top was all she had to see to know the body was Alison's. In retrospect, she probably assumed the body was Alison's as she was the one who had buried her in the backyard, not knowing she had escaped and the body was infact that of Bethany Young. In "A is for Answers" it is revealed that Jessica bought the top for Alison and gave it to her the day she disappeared. Many fans believe that the note from Jessica was forged and instead it was A who gave Alison the top. However, this had not been confirmed. A had given Ali the blouse so he/she could know where Ali is and so it would be able to find her and kill her. Alison's yellow blouse is symbolic to the night Alison disappeared. A was able to identify Ali by her yellow blouse he/she gave to her. But A's plan had failed, they didn't kill Alison they or so thought killed a girl named Bethany Young. Bethany, Ali, and CeCe all had a yellow blouse on that night. CeCe was probably wearing the blouse knowing she would distract A from getting to Alison first. And Bethany probably wanted to be like Alison CeCe Drake In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted," Jason reveals to Emily that he saw CeCe wearing a similar yellow top while speaking to Melissa Hastings the same night that Alison disappeared. Jason as first mistook CeCe for Alison as they looked identical. This memory has been doubted however as Jason was drunk and high that night. Why CeCe was dressed like Alison has yet to be explained. CeCe never had a good explanation for why she was there the night Alison went missing, she always came up with excuses. It was believed she was there for the videos that Ian and his "posse of perves" took of Alison and her friends. Ali couldn't have taken them she was in most of them. Fans thought CeCe was she evil redcoat turns out she wasn't. Ali was asking CeCe to dress up as the evil redcoat so that she could distract A from her. Bethany Young Bethany Young was wearing the exact same outfit as Alison for unknown reasons the night she was murdered. This possibly allowed her to be mistaken for Alison and killed. Mona Vanderwaal In Welcome to the Dollhouse, Mona was wearing the yellow top so that she could dress up as Alison. A made her do that against her will. Who wore it better? Somebody call Us Weekly! Comparisons to the books * In Pretty Little Liars and Ali's Pretty Little Lies, Alison wears a yellow sundress on the night she went missing. Navigational Category:Objects Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5